Quality Standards
This page is a detailed summary of the different standards that you will be expected to meet when publishing a Creepypasta on this wiki. I strongly suggest you read this before submitting a pasta, especially a lost episode or video game story. Trollpastas Trollpastas are allowed as long as you specify that it is a trollpasta in the categories. The story will be deleted if you do not do this. Minimum Standards # For the love of god; make sure that your stories have impeccable spelling, grammar, punctuation and sentence structure. This includes, but is not limited to, the proper use of capitalization, spelling, punctuation, spacing, and paragraphs. Most document editors, like Microsoft Word, have spelling and grammar check feature built-in. I recommend that you use google docs, write your story, and then spellcheck it. # If your page is riddled with misspellings and grammatical errors, it will be subject to deletion. Remember This. What your story must contain # Do not capitalize every single word. Italics or exclamation points suit the same purpose and are generally viewed as being less gimmicky. # There should be a good level of description. Too little description will make the story vague/bland/boring and too much detail can slow down the story and make it hard to keep reading. # It should be spelled correctly (already in there). Also, know the differences: "Your" (possessive) "You're" (You are). "There" (A place) "Their" (possessive) "They're" (They are.) "It's" (It is) "Its" (possessive). # If the formatting of the story breaks visual mode on the editor (Classic or not), it will be deleted. To prevent this, use the Source Mode on the editor and paste your story there (see above again). If needed, add a line break between paragraphs to avoid the resulting wall of text. What not to write about There are certain black-listen subjects on here. Unironically (Not Trollpasta) writing about these will result in a temporary block of your IP address and your story will be deleted as soon as possible. Here they are: * FNaF: FNaF is not, never was, and will never be scary, and you can't make it scary. Don't be an autist. * Super Mario Logan (SML): Again, you can't make SML scary. Don't even try. * Roblox - Refer to the above. * Jeff the Killer spinoff - Jeff is a shitty story and a shitty character. Fact - and any spinoff character will also be terrible. Use these with caution Cliches are not always bad; if they are used right, they're perfectly fine. Here is a comprehensive list of such: # A story involving a child that will eventually become a murderer. If you're planning on writing a character like this, do not make him/her a bland, perfect and generic character. Make your character different than the people what surround them. # Do not use the number 666. Period. # Beginning your story with "ThIs Is 100% TrUe GuYs" in an attempt to turn up suspense only kills it. # Making the first word/letter of every paragraph spell out something, usually something along the lines of "DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" This usually makes the reader laugh from such a silly attempt to scare, especially if they're sitting with a wall behind them. # File extensions. "Supersuicide.avi", please stop using "cliches.exe." Use them with caution. # Using hyper-realistic eyes, empty sockets, bleeding, or black/red eyes, it's used too much. # DO NOT EVER MENTION OTHER CREEPYPASTAS OR UTTER THE WORD "CREEPYPASTA" IN YOUR CREEPYPASTA. # Hyper-realistic. Seriously, don't ever describe something as hyper-realistic in your creepypasta. # Cleverbot. That is all. # Evil shadows, killer dolls, or demonic possession. # Creator or seller of game dying or going insane. # Pokémon with abandonment issues. # The Natures, descriptions, and/or status of your Pokémon changing to creepy stuff like "Vengeful", "Dead", "Cursed", and "HATE". # "I was an inter-" SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW. How many times have I heard that? Originally from Squidward's Suicide, but used in others like Pearl.avi. Try and make it something else, since normally interns don't get to see that stuff # Most of the episode being distorted or static, and the viewer can only see killing or aforementioned "hyper-realistic" imagery. # No "The Truth Behind